International maritime organization (IMO) is developing a common maritime data structure (CMDS) for sharing, integrating, and exchanging information between devices, between a device and a service, and between services on ships and the land, for establishing e-Navigation. International electrotechnical commission (IEC) is developing the new standard for integrating the conventional ship sailing device interface standards.
In order to establish the e-Navigation, it is required to develop a common standardized interface for transferring information, obtained from a variety of different ship sailing devices equipped in a ship, to the land. Also, it is required to develop a common interface for processing and transmitting various pieces of information about the land to a ship sailing device of a ship which is sailing.
However, ship sailing devices which are equipped in ships at present are based on IEC 61162 standard which is a digital interface prescribed by the IEC.
Therefore, in order to implement the e-Navigation, it is required to convert ship information into the CMDS which is applied to conventional ship sailing devices and enables the ship sailing devices to share, integrate, and exchange the ship information.